


I guess some things never change

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Future Fic, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, cuteness, fionas pov, outside pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>I would really love to see an outside POV of Ian and mickey relationship. Whether it being one of their coworkers or siblings preferably a future fic like 5 or 10 years??!? Thank youuu</p>
            </blockquote>





	I guess some things never change

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt!!!! I decided to go with Fiona's POV. It's not very long but I hope you like it!!!! 
> 
> P.s. sorry if these prompts arent coming as quickly as y'all want but I'm trying!! I'm also going in order of who sent me a prompt first and bla bla :p ok bye  
> <3

Fiona never liked the Milkovich family. What was there to like? Terry was a horrible man who she later found out beat the shit out of his sons daily, almost killed Mickey twice for being who he is, raped his own daughter multiple times, and beat up her brother too many times. Mandy, well, she never really liked Mandy cause she reminded her of her when she was younger and she didn’t want her to end up pregnant and stuck in South Side forever. Mandy was a nice girl and deserved more from this shitty life. The Milkovich boys, they were a whole different story. All she knew of them were they were always in and out of juvie or jail.

 

Until the day Mickey brought home her younger brother she hadn’t seen in months. She didn’t really understand why Mickey was around and was always by Ian’s side. 

 

She figured it out pretty quickly when she saw the state Ian was in in his bed. Signs of Bipolar disorder were in effect and Mickey put his foot down, Ian was staying with him.

 

 

 

It’s been about five years since that day and Fiona still never quite understood the whole Ian and Mickey relationship. She knew for a fact Mickey was deeply in love with her brother but the actions didn’t quite fit.

 

More often than not she would see Mickey flipping Ian off or telling him to fuck off. 

 

Fiona’s tried bringing it up countless times to Ian within the past five years but his answer was always the same, “it’s who he is.”

 

It was Thanksgiving dinner and everyone was at the Gallagher home that Fiona, Carl, and Liam still lived in. Debbie had just gotten into College, Ian moved in with Mickey, and Lip was living in his own apartment. 

 

All the Gallagher’s were home and they had some additions to dinner. Carl and Debbie brought their new boyfriend/girlfriends, Mickey, Mandy, Yevgeny, Svetlana, Iggy, Kev, Veronica and their twins. Even Shiela, Frank, Sammy and her son Chuck were there. 

 

They had a full house to say the least.

 

 

After dinner all the kids were playing in between the kitchen since the table was in between the kitchen and living room, and everyone else were scattered.

 

Ian and Mickey were seated on the sofa. Ian at one corner and Mickey practically sitting on his lap. They were the only two in the living room. Frank, Sammy, and Chuck had left. Mandy and Lip were outside smoking. Carl and his girlfriend went out, Debbie was upstairs with her boyfriend, and everyone else was at the table still. 

 

Fiona could see Ian and Mickey from her spot at the table. 

 

Fiona could see Ian had his arm around Mickey’s shoulders. Ian brought that hand up and ran it through Mickey’s hair. Mickey turned to look at Ian and Ian grinned from ear to ear. Must have been something Mickey said to him. 

 

Mickey brought his hand up and cupped Ian’s face before kissing him on the lips. They broke away almost as quickly as the kiss happened. 

 

Ian kept on running his hand through Mickey’s hair and Fiona could see Mickey lean into his touch.

 

Fiona smiled slightly at their exchange. They were being so caring towards each other and she never got to see that. She realized that Mickey completely lets his guard down when it’s just the two of them or when he thinks its just the two of them.

 

Fiona saw Yevgeny run from the kitchen to the living room and jump on Mickey’s lap. 

 

She could see the three of them talking. Yev made Mickey move over so that he could sit in between the two of them. Fiona couldn’t help the giant smile from spreading on her face. 

 

“What are you smiling at Fi?” Veronica asked nudging Fiona.

 

Fiona nodded towards her brother and his new little family. Veronica smiled and got up nodding towards them. They got up to go sit in the living room. 

 

Fiona sat down next to Mickey and put her arm around him.

 

“The fuck are you doing?” Mickey asked, tensing under her touch.

 

“Just embrace it Milkovich,” Fiona said leaning her head on his shoulder.

 

Mickey started to relax. He turned to Ian and said, “Your family is fucking weird.”

 

Ian, Fiona, and Veronica laughed. 

 

“Oh honey, don’t you get it. You’re apart of it now!” Veronica said.

 

Fiona laughed and said, “Welcome!” 

 

Ian continued to giggle and when Mickey shot him a look he said, “Don’t act like you don’t love it.”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes. 

 

Fiona saw Mickey bring his other arm up and place it on the back of the sofa. He gently stroked the side of Ian’s head and the two of them shared a loving look.

 

 

Fiona smiled and could finally start to understand their relationship. 

 

Mickey got up and Ian said, “Get me a slice of pie too!”

 

Mickey turned around to flip him off before going to get some pie. 

 

Fiona rolled her eyes, _I guess some things never change._

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/ I'm also taking prompts, if y'all have something you want me to write hit me up :D


End file.
